Just be Friend
by F.4.7.3
Summary: fic khusus untuk valentine yang pertama! XD  popuri yang selalu menyukai kai akhirnya minta putus! apa yang telah terjadi?  hm is not mine


…

Seorang gadis bernama Popuri…

Pada hari ulang tahunnya…

Membuat suatu keputusan dengan dewasa…

Karena tidak ingin melukai diri sendiri dan orang yang dicintainya…

Menahan kesedihan dan air mata…

Dan bersikap dewasa…

…

~Just be Friend~

~Popuri~

…

-Beach, Popuri's POV-

'Aneh…'

'Rasanya aneh sekali…'

"Hei, Popuri! Kamu sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya pacarku, Kai yang sedang duduk mendampingiku di kursi pantai. Dia mengandeng tanganku.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok!" kataku sambil tersenyum meriah padanya.

Padahal, akhirnya kami bisa berpacaran setelah ditentang oleh Rick. Dia menembakku di hari ulang tahunku setahun yang lalu di sini. Waktu itu aku senang sekali rasanya.

Waktu awal masa-masa kami berpacaran, rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi.

"Popuri, tiga hari lagi ulang tahunmu kan?" kata Kai sambil medengarkan lagu dari mini disknya. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Datanglah ke sini ya! Aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu! Kita rayakan berdua ya!" kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajahku langsung merona merah. Dia mengingat hari ulang tahunku! Dia akan merayakannya bersamaku!

'Ya, perasaan aneh itu pasti hanya perasaanku! Pasti hanya perasaanku!'

-Tomorrow, Chicken Lil's, Popuri's POV-

Aku sedang membuat kue kering di rumah. Aku akan membawanya ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku.

"Popuri! Selamat siang!" sapa Claire. Aku langsung menengok ke arahnya. Aku memintanya datang ke sini untuk mencicipi kue buatanku.

"Hei, Claire! Ayo duduk!" sapaku kembali. Dia duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan aku menyuguhkan teh padanya.

"Harum sekali! Kamu sedang membuat apa?" tanyanya sambil memegang gelas the itu.

"Kue kering! Claire, tolong dicicipi ya?" pintaku padanya. Dia langsung mengambil sekeping kue kering yang masih panas itu dan memakannya pelan-pelan.

"Enak kok!" kata Claire. Senyuman yang meriah langsung merekah di wajahku. Claire yang pintar memasak juga bilang enak, berarti kue buatanku sudah sukses!

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" kataku padanya. Aku juga segera duduk sambil mulai membungkus kue kering itu.

"Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai?" tanya Claire usil. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Claire, belakangan ini aku merasa aneh sekali dengan hubungan kami," keluhku sambil memandang kue-kue kering itu. Jariku memainkan salah satu dari kue kering itu.

"Aneh?" tanya Claire bingung. Dia meminum sedikit teh itu.

"Dulu, aku berusaha keras membuat Kai menyukaiku. Sekarang, aku sudah pacaran dengannya. Tapi…" kataku dengan tidak begitu niat untuk menyelasaikan kalimatku. Claire mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Tapi?" tanya Claire penasaran.

"Rasanya sudah tidak bisa seperi dulu…" kataku. Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Claire menghela nafasnya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa Rick tidak setuju kalau kamu berpacaran dengan Kai?" tanya Claire seakan-akan dia mengetahuinya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Pasti karena dia itu musuh bebuyutan dengan Kai…" jawabku dengan gamblang. Kakak memang tidak pernah akrab dengan Kai. Meski aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kai, dia pun masih memusuhinya. Claire langsung menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Popuri, sebenarnya kakakmu itu tahu kalau kamu hanya menyukai Kai seperti menyukai seorang artis. Tidak lebih! Makanya, dia tidak mau kamu berpacaran dengan Kai," jawab Claire.

"Tidak mungkin! Kai bilang, dia menyukaiku kok!" bantahku pada Claire.

"Popuri, kamu benar-benar menyukai Kai?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Menurutku, aku menyukainya. Dia juga menyukaiku

"Itu hanya perasaan semata Popuri," jawab Claire menggantikanku. Aku hanya bisa membisu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Permisi…" sapa seorang pria yang beraambut coklat dan diikat, Cliff. Pacar Claire sejak dua tahun lebih.

"Cliff!" sapa Claire. Claire langsung mendekat pada Cliff dan menggandengkan tangannya.

"Mau kencan ya?" tanyaku usil. Wajah mereka sedikit memerah.

"Iya, aku minta Cliff untuk menjemputku di sini selesai kerja," kata Claire sambil melihat pada Cliff.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," kata Cliff dengan sopan. Aku ingat kalau dulu Cliff pemalu sekali. Tapi sekarang, dia terbuka pada semua orang terutama Claire. Bahkan menjadi ahli waris dari Aja winery. Mereka berpacaran selama tiga tahun, tapi setiap kali melihat mereka berdua, masih terasa manis. Berbeda sekali denganku…

Mereka merupakan pasangan yang benar-benar ideal…

-Tomorrow, Hospital, Popuri's POV-

Hari ini hari minggu. Aku menemani mama pergi ke klinik untuk berobat.

"Selamat siang!" sapaku pada Elli. Elli nyaris menjatuhkan botol obat yang dia pegang karena terkejut.

"Po-Popuri! Kaget aku… Selamat siang," sapa Elli kembali. Sebuah tirai tersingkap, Trent keluar dari sana dengan jas dokter yang ternodai oleh kopi. Mukanya kusut sekali.

"Popuri… aku sudah bilang, kalau jangan berteriak-teriak di dalam klinik…" kata Trent dengan kesal. Mata Elli berair karena menahan tawa. Berarti aku mengagetkan Trent sampai membuatnya menyeruputkan kopi itu keluar dari mulutnya. Mamaku juga tertawa pelan karena aku membuat ulah lagi.

"Ma-maaf…" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Aku menonjok kepalaku sendiri dengan pelan.

"Ah! Popuri juga disini toh?" kata Kai sambil masuk ke klinik.

"Kai!" sapaku padanya. Tiba-tiba aku sadar, kalau aku sudah tidak berdebar-debar lagi seperti dulu ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, Elli! Makin cantik saja. Minta turbojolt dong…" pinta Kai dengan manja. Seperti biasa, dia mulai menggoda gadis-gadis lain lagi. Tapi, aku tidak merasa cemburu sama sekali. Bahkan, tidak terasa apa-apa. Kai juga lupa kalau aku pacarnya. Dia masih bisa menggoda gadis lain.

Aku jadi semakin ragu.

Benarkah aku menyukainya? Atau itu hanya perasaan suka yang telah pudar seiring berjalannya waktu?

"Popuri!" panggil Kai. Aku menyadarkan diriku dari lamunanku.

"Ah! I-iya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Besok jam lima sore, di pantai. Jangan lupa ya!" katanya untuk mengingatkanku pada janji besok.

"Iya…" kataku.

-Popuri's birthday, Claire's House, Popuri's POV-

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ingin curhat dengan seseorang. Aku langsung terpikir untuk mengunjungi Claire. Jadi, aku datang ke sini tiga jam sebelum janjiku dengan Kai.

"Eh? Popuri? Baru saja aku mau ke rumahmu! Ayo masuk!" suruh Claire sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

"Oh ya… selamat ulang tahun!" kata Claire sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak ulang tahun berwarna pink yang kecil.

"Terima kasih…" kataku dengan kurang semangat. Claire melepaskan celemek yang dia pakai.

"Kenapa tidak bersemangat? Kamu mau kencan dengan Kai untuk merayakan ulang tahun?" kata Claire sambil melihat pakaianku.

"Claire, bagaimana ini... aku jadi semakin ragu untuk tentang perasaanku…" kataku dengan bingung sekali. Claire terdiam, kemudian dia duduk di kursi kosong yang di sampingku.

"Popuri, pastikan sendiri perasaanmu terhadapnya…"

-Beach, Popuri's POV-

Sudah jam enam lewat empat puluh menit. Aku sudah menunggunya lama sekali. Kutunggu dia lima belas menit lebih awal. Tidak kusangka dia yang membuatku menunggu selama ini.

"Ah! Popuri! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" teriak Kai dari kejauhan.

"Maaf banget membuatmu menunggu! Aku sibuk tadi!" kata Kai sambil menghapus keringat yang bertetesan di mukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" kataku padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Kai yang langsung menarik tanganku. Tapi aku tidak bergerak selangkah pun. Masih tetap duduk sambil tertunduk.

"Kai… aku ingin bicara…" pintaku padanya. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk melihatnya. Aku juga berusaha tersenyum.

"Kita putus saja… ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Popuri?" tanya Kai sedih.

"Selama aku menunggumu tadi, aku berpikir kalau hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi… sudah seperti kaca yang pecah…" ujarku. Dia langsung menggenggam tanganku.

"Kenapa Popuri? Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Tidak, Kai. Hubungan kita sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu," kataku lagi padanya.

"Tapi…" aku memotong kalimatnya sebelum dia membuatku ragu.

"Kai… setahun yang lalu, kamu menembakku di tempat ini dan di hari ulang tahunku. Kita memulainya dari sini, jadi, biarkanlah semuanya berakhir…"

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis sampai pulang rumah nanti. Sedangkan wajah Kai seakan-akan dia menyesal. Aku menarik nafas untuk menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku menunjukkan senyumku yang biasa dan berkata,

"Kita putus. Tapi, kita masih berteman kan? Kita berteman saja ya!"

"… baiklah… Popuri…" jawab Kai atas permintaanku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan segera pamit untuk pergi.

…

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke supermarket untuk menemui Karen. Aku lega. Akhirnya aku bisa mengakhiri hubungan yang membuatku merasa berat ini.

Tiba-tiba, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Kemudian, aku berlari sambil beruraian air mata.

Sebenarnya, aku sedih…

Sambil berlari, aku teringat masa-masa yang indah waktu aku bersamanya. Saat kami berpartisipasi dalam festival tomat, saat kami menonton kembang api bersama-sama, saat kami melihat senja bersama-sama.

Semua itu sangat menyenangkan…

Aku mengakhiri hubungan kami karena tidak ingin melukai satu sama lain. Meski ini sangat berat sekali bagiku.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Lho? Popuri?" tanya seseorang. Aku menghapus air mataku dan melihat orang yang memanggilku itu.

"Trent…"

"Kenapa kamu menangis di tempat seperti ini? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok…" kataku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dia menghela nafas karena lega.

"Syukurlah…"

Aku hanya tertunduk lagi. Trent merogoh kantong belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun," katanya dengan datar. Dia memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink seperti rambutku dengan pita kuning.

"Ini…" kataku dengan suara yang serak. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu menerorku seperti tahun lalu karena aku hanya memberi ucapan selamat saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu sukai, tapi benda ini saja yang kurasa cocok padamu," kata Trent datar. Dia mengingatkanku pada kebaikan Kai yang pernah dia lakukan padaku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ingin menangis lagi…

"HUWAAA! TREEENNT!" teriakku sambil memeluknya. Dia kebingungan dan akhirnnya membiarkan aku menangis di dadanya.

'_Farewell… my first love…'_

…

**THE END…**

…


End file.
